This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Study to look at the impact of HIV on the brain. Subjects will be followed every 6 months and detailed analysis of brain function will be performed. Subjects will consent to an autopsy in the event theat they should die while taking part in this study. A neurological tissue bank will be created as a result of this study which will be able to link clinical neurological symptoms with any irregularities found in the brain after death.